The present invention relates to a facsimile machine for transmitting image information.
Conventionally, in facsimile machines of original document transport type, it has been so arranged that in the case where image information of a plurality of stacked original documents is transmitted to a receiving side facsimile machine, the original documents are sequentially conveyed to an image scanner, so that the image information is read by the image scanner so as to be transmitted.
Meanwhile, in known facsimile machines of movable light source type in which an image scanner is displaced so as to read image information, in the case where a plurality of original documents are sequentially read by the image scanner, a certain time period is required for exchanging the original documents, especially booklike original documents. Hence, the known facsimile machines of movable light source type have such a drawback that when a facsimile circuit is opened during exchange of the original documents, it becomes necessary to close the facsimile circuit again.